


The Christmas Reunion

by dcisamtyler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: When you finally see the Doctor after spending the Christmas holidays away, your reunion doesn't exactly go as planned.from the prompt:  Ten runs across the road to pet Reader's pet.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Reader, Tenth Doctor/You, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/You
Kudos: 43





	The Christmas Reunion

You had been waiting for this day for a couple of weeks now. Well, since he dropped you off, really.

While the Doctor insisted it was a good idea for you to spend the Christmas holidays with your family, he had only met your mother and your fluffball of a dog, Avocado (the name was your mom’s idea, not yours). So he wouldn’t know the true extent of exhaustion a [L/N] family Christmas could cause. It was like running from Cybermen. But instead of being demanded and killed, you got annoying questions about your life choices. When you were a teenager, it was all about high school, college, your part-time job at the local ice cream shop. Now that you were older and your future was still unsure, it was even worse.

When you met the Doctor, you were a temp. Like Donna Noble, one of the Doctor’s former companions, who you met briefly a month back. You hated temping more than you hated scooping ice cream. When you were walking through a shopping plaza to cheer yourself up after a particularly bad day at work, the day had somehow gotten worse. The mannequins in the shops came alive in a choir of broken glass, car alarms, and screams. You thought you were done for until a hand grabbed yours, and you ran. Until you reached a blue box. Out of breath, you weren’t sure what a phone box would do for you, but as you looked up, you gasped. 

“Bigger on the inside,” you had breathed, looking around.

The man who grabbed your hand, dressed in a pinstripe suit and a long brown jacket simply grinned at you. “Yep!”

According to that man, who introduced himself as the Doctor, those creatures were Autons or plastic beings created by the Nestene Consciousness.

And from that day, you traveled time and space with him. But you were human, and the occasional grip of homesickness ripped through your chest while you sat in bed at night. The Doctor could see it, studying your face while you sat in the jumpseat of the TARDIS. So, he suggested you go home for the holidays.

While you protested, he wouldn’t have it. 

“Why don’t you come with me?” You asked, a smile playing on your lips.

“No.”

“Why?”

“Not much of a Christmas man, myself.”

So you returned home and he went off with a promise to pick you up soon after the new year. 

Your big family, your mother’s side of the family, piled into one big living room with the hand-picked Christmas tree in the corner, all of their voices echoing off the walls. You spent Christmas dinner curtly answering questions about your travels, while simultaneously dodging lectures about how unsafe traveling could be if you weren’t careful. So, what are you doing now? Traveling. With whom? A friend. They balked at you.

“Trust me, I’m in good hands,” you had urged. Your mother rolled her eyes. She had met that Doctor. He was easy on the eyes but he seemed to carry trouble with him. She had seen it in his eyes – a pool of despair so well hidden between that chocolate brown.

In fact, she had threatened him the first time you came back to London. A pointed finger right in the chest while he glanced between her, the finger, and you with an open mouth like a fish, sputtering. You shrugged. Best to nod, agree, and apologize. Frankly, that’s how you survive being a teenager and you’d be damned if you didn’t continue that into your adulthood.

She wasn’t happy to know he was coming back to pick you up on January 2nd, so close after the holidays, but before she went off to work, she gave you a hug and a kiss. “You better come back soon,” she called as she walked to her car. You waved her off, shouting that you loved her, a cup of coffee in your hand.

You wandered back into your bedroom, crossing the final ‘x’ off the calendar, where in small neat lettering it said, ‘Doctor comes back!’ enclosed in a sloppily drawn circle.

Finally. It was the day of his return. It had certainly been too long and sometimes, you wondered why you had suggested the separation in the first place.

A jingle of a bell broke you from your reverie as you sat your coffee down on your desk. “Hi, Avocado,” you cooed, picking up the little dog who looked more cat than anything else. “Are you going to miss me?”

The dog whined as you scratched behind his ears. Outside, there was a faint sound of a familiar metal whirring and gears that picked up as it came closer. The TARDIS. Your heart practically jumped out of your chest as you placed Avocado back on the floor. You ran out of your bedroom to the front door, Avocado scampering after you, the bell on his collar jangling.

You threw open the door and there he was. Handsome as ever. He gave you the widest smile and lunged his body off the door of the TARDIS, jogging towards you and the front door of your house. You opened your arms, ready for the most epic hug of the new year –

And……..nothing.

You blinked. Uh? Doctor? Hello?

Crouched down in front of your front door was the Doctor, running his hand over Avocado’s soft white fur. “Avocado!” He gushed in a high-pitched baby voice. You were so busy focusing on you and your Doctor’s reunion that you missed Avocado running out of the door towards the Doctor. The dog wasn’t even the Doctor’s, and the dog loved him more than he loved you or your mom. The little dog hopped and jumped around the Doctor, happily placing kisses on the Doctor’s face whenever he could.

“I’m glad to see you too,” you muttered.

“What?” The Doctor asked, grinning innocently. “Sorry, I couldn’t hear you, [Y/N], did you say something?” He motioned towards his ear and continued petting Avocado, who was living for the attention.

“Nothing.”

“Right then.” The Doctor held back a chuckle.

It was silent for a few moments as you watched the Time Lord and dog enjoy each other’s company, your arms crossed over your chest.

“Should I just leave you two out here in the cold or are you going to come in?”


End file.
